1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an abnormality detection apparatus for a vehicle that detects an abnormality of the vehicle or an abnormality of an in-vehicle device provided in the vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-349428 (JP-2006-349428) describes an abnormality diagnosis apparatus that diagnoses abnormalities that occur in a vehicle.
This abnormality diagnosis apparatus collects, via communication, information regarding the abnormalities detected in other vehicles. When a specific abnormality is detected in a specific vehicle, control signals are transmitted to other vehicles of the same and similar kinds in order to loose the abnormality detection criterion applied in the respective vehicles to facilitate detection of said specific abnormality in other vehicles. In this manner, information on the specific abnormality can be aggressively collected.
As such, the abnormality diagnosis apparatus of JP-2006-349428 extracts the particulars of the vehicle state and the environmental drive conditions that are common among the vehicles in each of which the specific abnormality has been detected, and then it analyzes the extracted particulars to identify the conditions under which the specific abnormality tends to occur. Using the result of such analysis, the abnormality diagnosis apparatus enables more efficient identification of the location of the abnormality and more efficient repairing.
JP-A-2006-349428 describes that the information on the conditions of the specific abnormality that are identified through the analysis by the abnormality diagnosis apparatus is utilized in dealerships, auto-repair shops, and so on, to identify the location of the abnormality and fix it. However, JP-2006-349428 does not describe any other methods for utilizing the information on the conditions of the abnormality, leaving room for more effective use of said information.